1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and a method of controlling the digital camera, and more particularly, to a digital camera and a method of controlling the digital camera which can reproduce or display a start information signal, for example, a start-sound and/or a start-image, which is previously set up by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical digital cameras include an optical system, a photoelectric converter, an analog-to-digital converter, a digital signal processor, a display device, a memory card interface, and a controller. The optical system optically processes light received from an object. The photoelectric converter converts the light received from the optical system into an analog electric signal. The analog-to-digital converter converts the analog signal received from the photoelectric converter into a digital signal. The digital signal processor processes the digital signal received from the analog-to-digital converter and provides a processed digital signal. The display device displays the image of the object according to the digital image signal received from the digital signal processor. The user operates the digital camera so that the digital image signal output by the digital signal processor is stored in a memory card of the user via the memory card interface. The user operates the digital camera so that the digital image signal stored in the memory card is transmitted to the display device via the memory card interface and the digital signal processor. The controller controls the functions of the digital camera in response to a command signal originated from the user.
In such a known digital camera, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,469, users must execute a specific application program in a personal computer and download a start-sound or start-image, which is a start information signal, in order to set a new start-sound and a new start-image to be reproduced when power is applied. Hence, setting a new start information signal is burdensome to users, and a desired start information signal cannot be promptly set during photographing outside.